No Other Choice
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: Entry for the Scene Stealers Contest: Bella really had no other choice when it came to her child. A mother's love is everything. BD Ch 7 Non-HEA


**Scene Stealers Contest Entry**

**Title: **No Other Choice

**Book and Chapter you are stealing: **Breaking Dawn, Chapter 7

**Word Count: **3,002

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned by SMeyers, I just enjoy playing with them.

**A/N: **If you need a HEA, don't read. I wrote this because I can't stand the hypocrisy of the books. My least favorite character is actually Bella, Jacob comes in close too. So anyways, thanks to those who pre-reader and stupidlamb118 for betaing it for me! It was written for a contest I had no expectations of placing in, but check out the winners when they post on Saturday!

* * *

At vampire speed, Edward zoomed through the house on Isle Esme as soon as it became clear that I was pregnant. His phone was glued to one one side of his head as he spoke a language I didn't understand. I knew he was making arrangements to get us back to Forks as quickly as possible, but I was taken off guard by how heated Edward's voice sounded.

I continued to look in the mirror and touch my already growing belly. I had never before pictured myself as a mother, but I could already feel my heart connecting to our growing baby. My instincts screamed to protect myself and this baby.

Edward stopped in front of me, grimacing as he watched the skin of my belly ripple. As soon as I could I wanted to talk to him about his reaction to everything, but my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I forgot they were coming today," Edward muttered as he shot to the door.

I could hear him explaining to the cleaners that there services weren't needed and he wanted them to come back tomorrow. The woman was rather insistent that she come in, but Edward was finally able to shoo them away.

"Come on." Edward grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the boat that would take us to the main land. From there we were scheduled to fly out in three hours, not leaving us any time at all to lallygag.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Every attempt I made to talk to Edward on the boat ride was silenced, and again on the first set of flights. When we landed in Dallas, TX for our layover for Seattle, I was pissed.

"Why can't we talk about this?" I finally blurted out. I was tired, annoyed, frustrated, and hungry. My hormones felt completely out of whack and at any moment I felt like I was going to burst into tears.

"The sooner I get you to Carlisle, the sooner," he waved his hand to my stomach, "we get that thing out of you."

I gasped. I had heard him say something like that on the Island, but for some reason the puzzle pieces were finally coming together in my head.

"You mean you want to..." I couldn't finish my sentence before the tears started to fall.

I could tell the eyes of others were watching us as Edward stood frozen, unsure of how to approach me.

"Bella, that thing will kill you," he pleaded. I could see the determination in his eyes pleading with me to understand. We didn't know exactly what was growing in my belly, but I knew it wasn't a monster. It was a child, our child, and I would protect him with my life. The mere thought of killing our baby made me want to puke.

"That _thing_ is our baby, and I will never agree to have Carlisle get rid of him!" I seethed before stomping away to the gate we were assigned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The entire flight to Washington was uncomfortable and silent. Edward continued to press me to talk, but I ignored him. I was amazed that he would think so little of my opinion. He was always so intent on keeping me safe that at times he'd forget I had a voice.

I really thought that once we got married he would cool that side down more, but it appeared that I was wrong.

As we descended into Seattle, I had no idea what was coming. Edward had made it painfully obvious that he intended to have Carlisle perform an abortion, but I knew I would never agree to it. Worst case scenario, I was changed at the end, which honestly wasn't much different then our original plan.

Once we were able to deboard the plane and get past security we saw Carlisle standing by baggage claim. He greeted us with a smile, but I knew from subtle eye movement and nods he and Edward were having an internal discussion. I always hated when they did that, but I could imagine talking about a possible half-breed vampire baby wasn't on their top ten list of conversations they wanted to have overheard.

Carlisle had driven his Mercedes to Seattle and the return trip was as quiet as the plane rides out here.

When I prompted both Edward and Carlisle with questions they both told me the same thing, _"We'll talk about it when we get home." _I had accepted their answers for the time being, but I knew once I got home I could call on Rosalie, Alice, or even Esme for support. I knew they'd back me up.

I had barely slept at all the night before. The day had been exhausting, both mentally and physically. All I wanted to do was curl up in Edward's comfortable bed and go to sleep. So about halfway home I let out a yawn, prompting Edward to curl up with me in the backseat of the car. As soon as my head hit his chest I was out; I hadn't slept on any of the plane rides home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Why does my hand hurt?_

_Is that me screaming?_

_Did we get in an accident? Am I being changed?_

_I don't feel dead?_

_Ouch, I could feel something scorching through the veins in my arm and then..._

_Whoa! Maybe I am dead?_

_Wait what about the baby?_

_I can't lift my arms or my legs, okay I'm going to open my eyes now..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_OUCH THAT IS BRIGHT!_

_Wait I see Carlisle and Edward, they're talking._

_Okay Bella, focus..._

_And listen..._

"What did you give her?" Edward asked Carlisle. We were in a bright room with a huge blinding lamp centered on me. It reminded me of a surgical light they'd use in an operating room.

"It's called Twilight Anesthesia. She'll be semi-conscious, but feel no pain."

_Wait what?_

_Hold on...what is going on._

_I tried to move my lips, but couldn't._

_My eyes flickered around the room and I realized we were in an operating room._

_If that was the case, then that meant..._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_My baby!_

_Surely they wouldn't take my baby from me without talking to me first._

_Where is everyone else?_

_Alice...Alice...Oh wait, can she see me anymore? ALICE!_

"Edward are you sure this is what you both wanted?" Carlisle asked Edward and I watched him nod his head.

_Motherfucker, that is NOT what we discussed._

_I heard a drill start, but I didn't see anything._

_I could hear, I could see, but I couldn't move or speak._

"Are you sure she won't feel any of this?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure, it'll just take one more minute...fuck..."

_Did Carlisle just curse? I've never heard that man raise his voice let alone say 'fuck'.  
_

_Something smelled off..._

_Blood...Oh God I can't stand blood...but also burning._

_Is someone cooking? It smells like metal and iron and...oh God!_

_That's me! The smell is coming from me!_

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice was panicked.

Carlisle didn't say anything back, but the burning smell seemed to be growing stronger.

"Carlisle?" Again Edward shouted.

I fucking wished Carlisle would speak, just so I knew what was going on.

"CARLISLE?"

"Edward I'm going to have to perform a hysterectomy. I don't understand, her uterus has turned into the same texture as our skin. I don't have anything that will cut it."

I watched as Carlisle lifted my hand and injected me with more of the burning medicine.

_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

I continued to try and get his attention with my eyes, but it was no use, he wasn't paying attention to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard Edward's voice at my head.

_You better be fucking sorry, when I wake up from this you're dead!_

_Well you're already dead...I'll make you dead-er!_

_Wait is that even a word?_

_Fuck...more burning!_

An eternity seemed to pass before either spoke up again, but again it was Edward's panicked voice I heard.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't understand it, too much blood, Edward...you have to change her now!" he commanded.

_I could feel chills running along the core of my body._

_My eyes, which once saw bright, were now slowly fading to a dull black and white._

_I continued to scream at myself to stay awake, but I couldn't._

_It was my time to die._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

HOLY GOD KILL ME NOW!

The burning I had felt earlier paled in comparison to what I felt now.

It could only be described as fire chasing gasoline flowing through my entire body.

I could hear myself screaming. My throat burned, but I had no control over it.

I had no sense of time, but every so often I would hear snippets of conversation.

"_What do I tell her?" Edward_

"_The truth," Alice._

"_I-can't," Edward._

"_Car accident, it's believable. I can't believe you did this to her," Alice._

"_I was protecting her," Edward._

"_Be thankful she won't have any memory of it," Alice._

The roaring of the fire within increased greatly and I could no longer hear their voices.

More time passed, but the intensity of the burn raged on like a forest fire. Only instead of trees burning down, this fire took over one organ at a time.

"_It won't be long now," Alice._

"_How long?" Edward._

"_Two hours, four minutes, and nineteen seconds." Alice_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Motherfucking bright ass light again.

My eyes darted around the room, but I wasn't seeing things as I could before. Everything was clearer, crisper, and brighter...much, much brighter.

The room was painted a pale blue, but I could point out every crack and raised area within the paint. _How could they stand that? That must get annoying. _The light shining in from outside illuminated the glass like a rainbow streaming throughout the room.

It took a second to remember how to breathe, the first gulp of air tasting like dirt and metal. Yuck! I then realizes I didn't need to breathe unless I wanted to talk.

"You came back," Edward whispered.

I smiled.

_Alice can see you now, think very, very carefully Bella._

He helped me stand up from the table, but my attention quickly turned to the other six vampires in the room.

Jasper and Emmett both stood closest to me with Carlisle flanking their middle. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme behind all of them. Edward stood to my left.

"She's too calm," Jasper spoke first.

"I..." my voice sounded more like a musical melody quickly catching me off guard. "I don't understand." The first emotion I could identify was confusion, followed by curiosity.

_Why wouldn't I be calm? Well, actually I shouldn't be, but I...shut up now, Bella. _

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked. Shock seemed to overtake his face.

That was how we learned that I would not be a typical newborn. Although I felt the burn in my throat, I was not ravenous and I had the frame of mine to quickly talk myself out of being overly destructive.

_Or so they thought._

"We should hunt," Edward announced. Alice quickly piped up that she could come to, but I quickly shot her down.

"Alice, I'd really like some time...um, alone with my husband." I knew I couldn't blush anymore, but I attempted to mimic how I would have acted if I wasn't hell bent on making him pay for what I could remember.

"Of course, I'm here if you need me," Alice danced off after Jasper who had stalked out of the room moments prior.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Running felt amazing. I was sad I wouldn't be able to enjoy it longer. However, it evoked so many emotions it was becoming difficult to manage them all. Most I could name, but there were a few animalistic feeling ones I'd never felt before that were creeping to the surface.

Edward hadn't said a word to me about what caused the change, so I waited until we had run a fair distance to question him.

"Why was I changed?" I asked, my voice still foreign to me.

"There was a car accident, you would have died otherwise."

For a man who spent his entire life lying, this was not the time to half-ass it, which was exactly what he did. His eyes slightly widened before he was able to catch it, then his eyes flickered to the left before settling on me. I started to wonder if it was always like that, just that my human eyes would have missed it.

"I see. Well thank you, I'm sure it was difficult on you." I mustered up as much sincerity in my voice as I could before batting my eyelashes up at him.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked, and I could hear the blood flowing in a herd of deer not far from us.

As delightful as deer sounded though, I had other things planned.

"I am, but not for that, yet," I crooned seductively..

"Bella, you're a newborn and that is the first thing you think of?" Edward asked incredulously.

I shrugged as I ripped off the jeans he had been wearing.

"Okay then," Edward answered by making quick work of the dress Alice had put me in.

Vampire sex was indescribable.

I could feel the Earth bending and shifting below my ass as Edward drove himself inside me over and over again.

Our cries of pleasure could be heard for miles, but it didn't stop us from letting the force of our orgasms take over.

Venom continues to swirl between our bodies as Edward increased the friction between us.

With a final roar we had both climaxed.

Edward never dropped to my chest so I took the opportunity to roll him onto his back.

Each one of my legs straddled Edward's chest, pinning both of his arms to his sides.

I placed each one of my hands on either side of his cheek before bending down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Edward was still naive to exactly what I had comprehended from my change, but I knew by this point, it was too late for Alice to reach us.

I felt his phone go off, but he didn't even attempt to answer it.

"I'm gonna miss this," I said wistfully.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in question.

"All of this, I know it won't last much longer." I waved one of my hands around.

"Are you scared of the wolves, Bella?"

_No, but the Cullens will be once they realized I was changed._

I stole a look at my watch and realized I only had about ten minutes before Alice would be in range, so it was time to work quickly.

The change in my facial expressions must have registered with Edward because he started to look panicked.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" My once smile was now a sneer.

Edward's eyes widened, but he didn't speak.

"I asked a question," I growled as he began to struggle.

The strength of being a newborn made me untouchable and I knew it. He couldn't read my thoughts and he couldn't out-strength me. If he could manage to run, he'd have a chance, but I wasn't let him up.

"Answer me!" I screamed.

"A girl," he finally answered.

"And was she a monster?" I could feel the rage bubbling within me and I knew I didn't have much time left.

"No." His voice was barely a whisper, but the tone spoke volumes. He realized all that I had remembered and understood. His eyes gave away that he knew his over century of time walking this Earth was about to end.

I let my body succumb to the building rage and hatred within me, as I ripped Edwards head from his body, followed by his arms and then legs.

The sound of screeching metal echoed off the trees.

It didn't take me long to locate the lighter Edward always carried; a tradition he started shortly after James' demise. I didn't think he ever thought it would be used on him.

I looked at my watch again realizing I had a mere minute or two left. I could already hear them in the distance.

As I watched his pieces burn my vampire eyes would not cry, but it didn't stop me from wanting to. I cried for the baby stolen from me and the man I thought I had loved more than life itself. I had given up my human life willingly, to nothing more than a soulless monster.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The vampire I had once known and loved was nothing more than ash when the rest of the Cullens showed up.

"What have you done?" Esme's voice startled me. Her normal motherly sweet voice lost behind the growl I had just heard.

My head turned and my eyes sought out the only existing vampire that knew why I had just killed my husband.

"You killed my baby," I sneered at Carlisle.

"Edward said..." His voice was wary as he began explaining how Edward had convinced him I had agreed to the abortion.

_Oh Edward said, but Edward this and Edward that._

"What did I say?" I questioned, my nose flared out in anger.

"Well..." The looks of shock and anger were visible on everyone's faces.

As I crouched down into a defensive position I knew my point was made.

"Exactly..." I roared before leaping for his throat.

Emmett was quick to grab me while Jasper instructed him to destroy me.

The sound of tearing metal was once again echoed off the forest trees.

The bright blue fire temporarily housed my body while I awaited my turn to be nothing more than ash.

I couldn't live to regret the decisions I had made though, because I knew now, it was my turn to go meet the daughter stolen from me.


End file.
